pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Pepsi
Pepsi & Shirlie are an English pop duo group who released two albums, All Right Now in 1987 and Change in 1991. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepsi_%26_Shirlie# hide *1 Career *2 In Popular Culture *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles *4 References *5 External links Careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pepsi_%26_Shirlie&action=edit&section=1 edit The act comprised Helen "Pepsi" DeMacque (born 10 December 1958, Paddington, London) and Shirlie Holliman (born 18 April 1962, Watford, Hertfordshire), who had been Wham! backing vocalists. Holliman's original singing partner, Dee C. Lee, had earlier left the group to join the Style Council and later married its lead vocalist Paul Weller. Mentioned quite a bit in disc 5 of Alan Partridges Audio book of I Partridge. Alan reminds us that it was Pepsi and Shirlie that got him addicted to the chocolate treat Toblerone. On Monday 5 January 1987, they released their debut single "Heartache",[1] which was produced by Phil Fearon and Tambi Fernando and reached #2 in the UK Singles Chart. "Heartache" also peaked at number two on the American dance charts.[2] The follow-up single, "Goodbye Stranger", produced by Fernando and Pete Hammond, reached #9. Subsequent singles and their debut album All Right Now, released later in the year, flopped. In 1991, they returned with the album Change and its lead single "Someday", a song produced by George Michael. Both the album and the single went unnoticed, not even charting in the UK. After that, the group quietly retired. Their tours included a concert performed in Amman, Jordan. Holliman has been married since 1988 to Martin Kemp, a member of the group Spandau Ballet (reunited in 2009) and an occasional actor, whilst DeMacque resided in Wellington, New Zealand for a number of years, working at a gift shop on Lambton Quay. She has also worked as an actor, including portraying Josephine Baker,[3] and for a while lived in Norwich, England with her husband before starting a new life in St Lucia, where she and her husband reside today. Pepsi toured with Mike Oldfield and appeared on his album The Millennium Bell, released in 1999. Pepsi & Shirlie returned in 2000 to record their backing vocals on Geri Halliwell's UK number one hit "Bag It Up". Pepsi & Shirlie re-united for the 'Here and Now 10th Anniversary tour' starting on 24 June 2011. In Popular Culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pepsi_%26_Shirlie&action=edit&section=2 edit In the Only Fools and Horses episode Danger UXD, Del has a box full of sex dolls. Due to their faulty valves, two of them (one black and one white) self-inflate. Del calls them "Pepsi & Shirlie." In EastEnders, Shirley Carter says to Heather Trott she wished Pepsi & Shirlie had drowned George Michael on the Club Tropicana video shoot. This is a mistake, Pepsi hadn't joined Wham! yet, she was being confused with Dee C. Lee. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pepsi_%26_Shirlie&action=edit&section=3 edit Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pepsi_%26_Shirlie&action=edit&section=4 edit *''All Right Now'' (1987) UK #69; U.S. #133 *''Change'' (1991)[4] Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pepsi_%26_Shirlie&action=edit&section=5 edit *"Heartache" (1986) UK #2 (2 weeks); Switzerland #2 (2 weeks); Belgium #2 (1 week); Netherlands #2; US Dance Chart #2; Norway #6 (3 weeks); Germany #8; Austria #17; France #31; U.S. #78; Australia #49; New Zealand #9; Ireland #3 *"Goodbye Stranger" (1987) UK #9; Ireland #5; Switzerland #5; Belgium #8 (1 week); Germany #31; Netherlands #28; New Zealand #39 *"Can't Give Me Love" (1987) UK #58; Ireland #21; Belgium #23; Netherlands #89 *"All Right Now" (1987) UK #50; U.S. #66 *"Hightime" (1988) UK #79 *"Someday" (1991)[4] Category:Duos